


Taking Him For Granted

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-19
Updated: 2003-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos doesn't like the way Obi-Wan takes Qui-Gon for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Him For Granted

I'm not jealous. I'm not _him_ , and I don't want the things he wants. I don't want to share my -- his -- our Master's bed. I don't need the things Obi-Wan gets.

But Force help me, if he keeps taking Qui-Gon for granted...

Does he know what I would have given in order to have Qui-Gon the way he is today? Confident, certain, serene -- every inch a Master, no raw knight anymore. Does he know what a gift he has in Qui-Gon Jinn?

I suspect he doesn't. And I'm _not_ jealous, but Force. He'd better learn to appreciate Qui-Gon. And soon.


End file.
